I Only Trust You
by Forensic Kitteh
Summary: A little girl comes to Calleigh, and within a day, she is the only one the girl trusts. Soon their bond grows into something more, Calleigh's whole personal life altering. Set in S9, but Alexx is present. E/C plus bits of R/N and M/M. Reviews appreciated.
1. Miss Calleigh

**New fic, because the muse attacked Bunnacula-(Plot bunny Drucula. Muse won. Plot bunny surrendered. :D)**

"Miss!" A small, fragile voice called out, Calleigh Duquesne turning around to look where it came from but couldn't find it. Turning around carefully, Calleigh started walking again.

"Miss! Please!" The voice called out again, and now Calleigh stood rooted to the spot, realizing where the voice was coming from. A little brown haired girl of 6 or 7 years was running to Calleigh, sobbing quietly.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Calleigh asked, crouching, as the girl, wearing jeans and a light t-shirt came to her. Her own blood boiled when she noticing a trickle of blood running down the little girl's cheek.

"Are you from the police?" The girl asked looking at Calleigh with her tear streaked face, clutching onto her stuffed animal. On her back was a pink backpack, budging slightly.

"Yes, I am, sweetheart. What's wrong?" Calleigh asked, taking the little girl's hand into hers, Calleigh's green eyes radiating compassion.

The girl looked around, before hanging her head in shame "Daddy hits me. I ran away." The girl said, looking up at Calleigh, her dark brown eyes filled to the brim with tears.

-0-

**A/N: Calleigh centric fic! Yay~! :D **

**R&R? Oh and I already got the second chapter brewing. :D **


	2. I Only Trust You

"Sweetie, what's your name?" Calleigh asked.

"P- please don't make me go back to him!" The girl whispered, clutching onto Calleigh's hand.

"I won't, I promise. When did you run away?" Calleigh asked, shedding her jacket and wrapping it around the girl's shoulders.

"My name is Sarah-"Sarah gulped painfully, looking around. "This morning."

"Ok, Sarah, I'm Calleigh" Calleigh said. "Let's go back to the station and then we'll call your father."

"NO! You promised not to make me go back to him!" Sarah screamed.

"Sarah, I promise you, you won't go back to him." Calleigh said, carefully. "We need to do a few things so that we know that you're okay." Calleigh said.

"Okay." Sarah mumbled.

-0-

"Sarah, if you could wait right here-" Calleigh said when they came to Paula, Paula's face questioning Calleigh, but Calleigh gave no answer.

"Please don't leave." Sarah whimpered.

"I won't go too far." Calleigh promised and bolted off to go find Horatio. Paula left for 2 minutes to go to the copy room when a red faced man came bolting into the PD.

"Sarah!" The man boomed, grabbing Sarah by her hair and dragging her away from Paula's desk. "You little brat!" He boomed.

"Miss Calleigh! Help!" Sarah screeched. Ryan, who was talking to one of the lab's multiple lab techs, left her mid sentence and proceeded to get the dad off of Sarah.

"Let go of me!" He roared, Ryan handcuffing him. "You can't tell me what to do with my daughter."

"Under this roof, I as sure as hell can." Ryan growled, forcing the man past the lab tech he left dumbfounded.

"Calleigh!" Sarah wailed, running to Calleigh when she saw Calleigh walking towards the front desk.

"Sarah, come on we need to get the cut on your head checked out." Calleigh said, Sarah still holding onto Calleigh as though she was holding onto dear life. As they walked past Eric, Eric raised an eyebrow in surprise, Calleigh shushing him with a "I'll tell you later."

"I don't like elevators." Sarah muttered quietly, Calleigh gently squeezing her hand. "Miss Calleigh?" Sarah asked, Calleigh looking Sarah.

"Yes?"

"Please don't leave me again. Not even for a little teeny weeny bit. I only trust you." Sarah said, Calleigh smiling at the little girl.

"I won't do that again I promise." Calleigh said as they came down onto the floor where Calleigh's ballistics lab and the DNA lab were. Calleigh didn't know what she could do, because she wanted Alexx to check Sarah out, but then again she didn't want to let Sarah see the inside of the morgue.

"Alexx?" Calleigh asked as they came to a couch, Sarah sitting down, still hugging her stuffed bear. "Yeah, I need your help." Calleigh said.

Ten minutes passed when Alexx finally arrived. "Calleigh, baby girl, what's going on?" Alexx asked.

"Sarah's got a cut on the side of her face. Could you check that out for me?" Calleigh asked.

"Is she a doctor?" Sarah whispered, looking up at Calleigh her eyes filled with worry.

"Yes but-" Calleigh wasn't even able to finish her sentence when Sarah bolted off the couch.

"I don't like doctors." Sarah stated flatly. Calleigh walked over to Sarah, but she moved out of her reach.

"Sarah, I trust her. She's a really nice woman, and she won't hurt you on purpose." Calleigh said, not wanting to lie to the girl.

"Okay…" Sarah said, returning to Calleigh. Alexx led the two to a empty interrogation room where Alexx inspected Sarah's cut.

"She won't need stitches, will she?" Calleigh asked, tossing her shoulder blonde hair, before crouching down next to Sarah.

"No, it's only a small cut. Should heal up in a week or so." Alexx explained. "Alright, I guess that's it." Alexx said after applying a band-aid to the cut.

"How about we go grab something to eat?" Calleigh asked, Sarah cracking a small smile.

-0-

"Calleigh, can I please ask what's going on here?" Eric asked, walking into the break room where he found Calleigh and Sarah laughing over something. Horatio had earlier given Calleigh the day off, noticing that Sarah wouldn't go anywhere without Calleigh. "Can I sit down?" Eric asked, motioning to the chair next to Sarah. Sarah shot Calleigh a confused and worried look.

"He won't bite, and if he hurts you, I'll hurt him ten times more." Calleigh laughed. Eric scowled.

"Okay. I guess you can sit down." Sarah said, inching a bit closer to Calleigh.

"So who's your new friend?" Eric asked as Calleigh handed Sarah a napkin.

"She's Sarah." Calleigh said since Sarah wasn't answering the question hiding her eyes. "Sarah, this is Eric. He's another close friend of mine." Calleigh said.

"Is her case worker coming by soon?" Eric asked, Calleigh glaring at him, holding down the urge to kick him.

"No. We're still looking for one." Calleigh said.

"Excuse me, Miss Duquesne?" An Asian woman asked, coming into the break room. "Lieutenant Caine told me that I could find you here. I'm here regarding Sarah." She said.

"I don't want to go with her." Sarah whispered.

"Um, I'll be right with you." Calleigh said the woman, before telling Sarah to stand up. "And you're coming with me too." Calleigh said and pulled Eric up dragging him to Horatio's office. "Sarah, listen up. I need to talk to my boss alone. Can you wait with Eric for few minutes?" Calleigh asked.

Sarah tensed up but didn't answer.

"I'll be _right _there." Calleigh said. "If anything happens just scream." Calleigh said, leaving Sarah with Calleigh.

"Horatio…" Calleigh sighed, finding her boss filling out paperwork. "I have a question for you." Calleigh said, plopping down in front of Horatio.

"And that question is?" Horatio asked.

"Is there any way to…" Calleigh paused, Horatio egging her on. Calleigh stared into space for moment, composing her thoughts. "Is there any way to let her into my custody for a little while?" Calleigh asked, staring at the floor as she thought over what she just said.

**TBC…**

-0-

**:O So what is Calleigh trying to do?**

**What will H say?**

**And what about Sarah's dad? Where is her mom?**

**OaO Katia…;D **


	3. The Night Over

**Sorry for the slightly rushed chapter but my brain was all *fist pump* LET'S DO THIS! Last night. Crazy brain. **

**

* * *

**

"Calleigh you know that's risky and IAB will probably not allow it." Horatio said carefully, Calleigh sighing.

"Thought so." Calleigh sighed.

"I mean, I guess she could live with you for a bit-" Horatio said, but Calleigh jumped up.

"What if we put her in foster care and I could be the foster parent?" Calleigh asked. "Horatio, I just need a week or two for her to live with me. I can do anything of the like I took care of my younger sisters since I was 16." Calleigh said.

"I have a friend in child services that still owes me a favor." Horatio said. "I'll see what I can do." Horatio said, leaving the office.

"Thank Horatio!" Calleigh said, exiting the office to find Sarah explaining the history of her stuffed bear to Eric.

"Aw, so are you friends now?" Calleigh asked when she came out of the office.

"Do I have to go with that lady?" Sarah asked.

"Not today, sweetheart." Calleigh said. "Tonight you're staying with me." Calleigh said, a huge grin spreading on Sarah's face.

"Really?" Eric asked, a tad surprised.

"Sorry, but our date night is cut short." Calleigh said.

-0-

"I didn't figure that you had a set of pajamas on you." Calleigh said when Calleigh saw Sarah in a set of rather old Care Bears pajamas.

"I did. Miss Calleigh, I'm kinda hungry." Sarah said, sitting on one of the wooden dining chairs, waiting for the simple that Calleigh was making.

"Wait a few minutes will you, sweetie?" Calleigh asked, spooning out a serving of mac n' cheese on a plate.

"I won't be going back home, will I?" Sarah asked, squirming in her chair.

"Not if I can help it." Calleigh said, setting a plate of a macaroni n' cheese in front of Sarah. Sarah bolted off the chair, hugging Calleigh. "What's the hug for sweetie?" Calleigh laughed, running her hand on over Sarah's brown hair.

"I love mac and cheese." Sarah grinned.

"Alright, sit down." Calleigh laughed. "Or I'll tickle you and force you to sit down." Calleigh said.

"Okay!" Sarah scrambled back to her chair, still holding onto the large teddy bear.

After the dinner was consumed, Sarah requested if they could watch a movie. After fifteen minutes of searching, Calleigh was able to find a copy of Cinderella that she had obtained so long ago that Calleigh had forgotten where from.

"You who you look like?" Sarah asked, cuddling up to Calleigh as they shared a bowl of popcorn.

"Nope." Calleigh laughed.

"Cinderella." Sarah said, blushing. "And I think that you need your own Prince Charming." Sarah said, suddenly bolting off the couch. "This is my favorite song of the whole movie!" Sarah squealed, dancing wildly around the room.

"Be careful!" Calleigh laughed. Calleigh was laughing so hard that she nearly knocked over the bowl full of popcorn when she tried to catch the girl. "Sarah, calm down. I'm going to be in big trouble if something happens." Calleigh said, stopping Sarah, and bringing her back to the couch.

"But this is fun!" Sarah said, bouncing on the couch lightly.

"Calm down please. Or we're not finishing the movie and you're having an early bedtime." Calleigh said, in a strict tone, Sarah quieting down a bit. "I promise we can do something fun later tomorrow." Calleigh said, and the two finished watching the movie.

-11pm

Calleigh was snoring when Sarah tiptoed to her room, standing quietly in front of Calleigh. "Miss Calleigh?" Sarah asked quietly, nudging Calleigh softly.

"Stand where you are!" Calleigh yelled, bolting up in bed.

"Miss Calleigh?" Sarah asked, looking up at Calleigh with surprise.

"Jesus Christ, Sarah! What are you trying to do? Scare me to death?" Calleigh asked, flipping on the light. "What's wrong?" Calleigh asked.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? It's scary in the other room." Sarah said, meekly.

"Sure." Calleigh scooted to the side, Sarah taking a spot next to Calleigh.

"Goodnight, Miss Calleigh." Sarah said, both of them falling into a deep sleep.

-0-

"So, who gave you your bear?" Calleigh asked the next morning at breakfast. Apparently, everything that Calleigh had given Sarah was her favorite. Ryan and Natalia were going over to Sarah's house today to see if they actually had any reason to allow Calleigh to keep Sarah for a while.

"My mom." Sarah sighed deeply.

"Where is she now?" Calleigh asked, softly.

"Heaven." Sarah replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry, sweetie." Calleigh said, petting Sarah's head.

Sarah smiled at Calleigh. "It's okay, Miss Calleigh."

"What was her name?" Calleigh asked.

"Kendra Elisabeth Johnson." Sarah said. Calleigh cocked her head to side, the name ringing a bell in her brain. _Kendra Elisabeth Johnson…. Kendra Elisabeth Johnson… _It was a case that the team worked last year. 39 year old woman hanged herself in her home, her husband coming home to find her dead.

"You still need to go to school, sweetie." Calleigh said. "What grade are you in?" Calleigh asked. Sarah raised two fingers.

Calleigh's phone suddenly rang, Calleigh excusing herself from the table.

_"Calleigh, it's Horatio. Child Services want to interview you tomorrow." Horatio said._

"Yeah, okay. I'm perfectly okay with that." Calleigh said. "Um, her mom, her mom is Kendra Elisabeth Johnson, it was a case that we worked last year. She committed suicide, but we thought it was foul play. Is there any possibility we could re-open the case?" Calleigh asked.

_"I'll see what I can do about that." Horatio said. _

"Thanks for all the help Horatio." Calleigh said, Horatio hanging up.

* * *

**Horatio saves the day again? That Horatio.**

**LOL. Anyways, thnx to everyone who reviewed, faved this story. :) **

**Next chapter is more crime solving...OH AND BETH. Beth you will review this chapter! **

***cough***

**R&R!**


	4. Goodbye?

"This doesn't look too homey." Ryan grumbled when he and Natalia pulled up in front of Sarah's house. Natalia snorted at Ryan's comment, Ryan busting out the door open.

"I'll go check upstairs, see where Sarah's room is." Natalia said, and headed upstairs. Before Natalia was even able to reach the second floor, she heard Ryan call out her name.

"What?" Natalia called, walking back down stairs.

"You really need to see this." Ryan said.

"What?" Natalia asked, coming into the kitchen. "What the hell?" Natalia asked, seeing all the padlocks on the cupboards.

"Exactly what I said when I saw this." Ryan said, using a pair of bolt cutters to cut off the locks. "Booze?" Ryan asked, quite taken back. "Where's the food?" Natalia asked as Ryan kept on cutting off the locks. So far neither of them found anything edible except a bag of beef jerky. "Check the fridge." Natalia ordered. When Ryan opened the fridge he found it stuffed full.

"Okay, so he had food in the house. But I mean she's a kid. Snacks, sodas-" Natalia shrugged.

"You'd be a very easy going mother if you ask where the soda in the house is for the kid." Ryan laughed, Natalia blushing.

"Shut up!" Natalia snapped. "Still, and look around. There's no mention of her. There are no crayon drawings on the fridge, no pictures, no PTA schedules-"

"Trying to regain your position?" Ryan laughed.

"Shut up already." Natalia snapped. "And then how would she get into a pad locked refrigerator?" Natalia asked.

"Okay. Let's go check upstairs for any evidence of abuse or neglect." Ryan said.

Sarah's bedroom was very empty, containing hardly anything. The bed was covered with a shabby blanket, the wardrobe half empty.

"Nat, I think I got something here." Ryan said, raising a blood stained t-shirt.

"That's suspicious." Natalia said. "I'll go check out the dad's bedroom, might find something there."

Natalia came back into the room where Ryan was, Ryan still going through the wardrobe. "Got anything in the father's room?" Ryan asked, inspecting something in the closet.

"No." Natalia sighed. "So all the evidence we have is that the food was under padlock and the bloody shirt we found."

"But we still haven't processed the girl herself." Ryan countered, facing Natalia, a few cobwebs tangled up in her hair.

"Ryan-" Natalia sputtered. "She's not emotionally stable to do that yet!" Natalia exclaimed. And don't you suggest we lie to her just to get her like a piece of evidence." Natalia glared at Ryan.

"I wasn't going to suggest that. I was going to say that you, Calleigh and Alexx should at least try and process her." Ryan said.

-0-

"Miss Calleigh, I don't want to get pro-ce-ssesed." Sarah said, swallowing painfully.

"Sarah, if we don't do this-" Calleigh swallowed. "There's a possibility that we need to hand you back over to your father." Calleigh said. Sarah's face contorted in terror and pain.

"But you promised that you won't give me back to him!" Sarah shouted. "You promised!"

"I know. I will keep that promise. But you need to help me to my promise." Calleigh said.

"Okay." Sarah sighed. "Will it hurt?"

"I promise it won't. I'll be right next to you." Calleigh promised.

The processing gave them results, but the results didn't make any of the three women smile. Sarah's small body was covered in old bruises.

"Am I going back to my dad?" Sarah asked, slightly shaking as she re-dressed.

"No you're not." Natalia said through gritted teeth. "He'll pay for this." She said and quickly excused herself. As soon as Natalia left, Horatio entered the interrogation room, startling both the women.

"I'll be going, Horatio." Alexx said, slinking past Horatio. "I'm sure you'll want to talk to Calleigh alone." Alexx said and closed the door behind her. "Sweetie, you need to come with me." Alexx said, holding Sarah's hand. Sarah cast Calleigh a worried glance but walked out of the interrogating room with Alexx, leaving Horatio and Calleigh one on one.

"Child Services and IA paid me a visit. Calleigh, I'm sorry, but Sarah needs to go with her case worker." Horatio said, his piercing blue eyes carefully watching Calleigh. Calleigh felt like a part of her exited when Horatio had told her that.

"Is- is there any way to allow her to stay?" Calleigh asked, staring through the glass windows towards the DNA lab.

"Child services found you unable to support such a traumatized child as Sarah." Horatio said.

"B- but they didn't even interview me!" Calleigh exclaimed. "How in the world would they know?" Calleigh asked, tossing her hair to side angrily.

"You work late hours. Child Services found that suffice." Horatio said, Calleigh looking like she could tear apart the whole lab right now.

"Sarah, I need to talk to you." Calleigh said when she exited the room. "Sarah, you can't stay with me anymore." Calleigh broke the news, Sarah's lower lips trembling. "I'm sorry, hun."

**TBC…**

-0-

**BAWWWW. *mops eyes with tissue***

**This means the end of the Calleigh/Sarah relationship …does it?**

**Find out in the next chapter. **

**My apologies for the crime solving chapter, I hope that the next one will make up for it.**

**L_L Oh and Beth… first *hugs*, second of all YES YES YES. Eric is Calleigh's Price Charming. Just saying.**

**OH AND HINT IF ANYONE CARES. IN A THOUGHT OF EMILY PROCTER'S BABY GIRL PIPPA, I'M TOTALLY NAMING THE NEXT DELO CHILD THAT POPS UP IN ONE OF MY FIC PIPPA! Caps lock abuse. I'm totally hyper. **

**…OaO since this A/N is turning into one of Izzy's review(REVIEW THIS FIC WOMAN DAMNIT!) and I'm sleepy*.**

***Maybe is sleepy, but probably is not. Just lazy. o_o; **


	5. Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: My back hurts. :/**

Calleigh's apartment wasn't the same without Sarah there. Even if she only knew the little girl for a day, Calleigh couldn't help wondering where she was. A slight knock on the door, sent Calleigh off the couch, the remote being set on the glass coffee table.

Calleigh opened the door, almost fainting when she saw the person behind it. "Miss Calleigh!" Sarah exclaimed, hugging Calleigh's legs.

"Sarah- how- what-" Calleigh sputtered looking at the little girl. Sarah only looked up at Calleigh with doe like eyes. "Sara, how in the world did you find me?" Calleigh sighed, grabbing her white cordless phone off the kitchen counter as Calleigh led Sarah into the house.

The little girl didn't give an answer, waiting for Calleigh to finish her discussion with Horatio.

"Yes Horatio, she's right _here._ No, I have no idea how she got here! I heard someone knocking on the door and it was Sarah. Do you really have to drag both Child Services and IAB here?" Calleigh grumbled. A few minutes later, Calleigh finally hung up.

"I don't want to go anywhere, Miss Calleigh." Sarah said.

"Sarah-" Calleigh sighed, sinking into the couch. "I told you, I can't let you stay here.." Calleigh said, running a hand through her hair.

A knock on the door sounded, Calleigh dragging herself to open the door. Behind the door were Horatio, a few IAB agents including Stetler, and Sarah's case worker.

"Sarah, you need to come with me." Sarah's case worker said. Sarah shook her head vigoursly, looking at Calleigh.

"I want to stay with Miss Calleigh." Sarah said, finding Calleigh's hand to hold on to.

"Come, Sarah, you need to come with us." Stetler said, trying to get a hold of Sarah's hand. Calleigh helplessly let Sarah's hand slip from her, the Stetler walking Sarah away.

"I want to stay with Miss Calleigh!" Sarah yelled, trying to get out of the Stetler's hold.

"You need to come with us-" He said, but Sarah had bit the Stetler's arm, and ran back to Calleigh.

"Restrain… that little brat." Stetler wheezed.

"ARE YOU MAD?" Calleigh roared. "RESTRAIN A SEVEN YEAR OLD?" Calleigh boomed. "She's staying with me, Rick, and that's my final answer." Calleigh said, a low growl in her voice.

"Fine. I hope you'll enjoy your motherhood unemployed, Miss Duquesne." Stetler answered her.

"That won't be necessary." Horatio said, walking past Sarah's case worker to face Stetler.

"Oh yes it will if she wants to raise this mental child." Stetler spat.

"SHE IS NOT MENTAL!" Calleigh roared.

"Biting me doesn't make her mental?" Stetler asked, Calleigh glaring at him.

"It's her instinct when some hurt he-" Calleigh stopped midsentence. "Sarah, did you bite your father's arm when he hit you?" Calleigh asked, facing the girl. Sarah nodded, casting a few a worried glances at Calleigh then at Stetler.

"Horatio, if you'll allow Miss Duquesne to keep this child and keep up her job you are the most ignorant Lieutenant in the world-" Stetler was interrupted by a bitter laugh from Calleigh.

"What? You think I can't be a single working mom?" Calleigh snarled.

"We'll discuss this in the morning, Miss Duquesne." Stetler said, leaving the apartment.

"Sorry about that Horatio…" Calleigh said softly. Horatio half smiled and left the apartment.

"You hungry, Sarah?" Calleigh asked Sarah, and Sarah nodded quietly.

-0-

**Well that was that. Sorry for the short chapter but I didn't want to spoil the crime solving fun… in the next chapter.**

**Review for angry motherly Calleigh!**

**P.S. Hiphugger fluff is going to be come around soon…:D In a way you'd not expect it. **


	6. I Know What I Want To Call You

"You're not getting any results, are you?" Travers asked meekly, poking his head into DNA lab.

"Blood on the shirt that Ryan found was definitely Sarah's." Maxine mumbled staring at the computer screen.

"Have you processed the rope that Kendra used to hang herself?" Travers asked.

"NO! I'm not a goddamned robot!" Maxine snapped.

"Yeah, okay… I guess I'll get going now." Michael backed out of the DNA lab running into Natalia who was heading to the interrogation room where James, Sarah's father was.

"So, James, why would to hit a 7 year old?" Ryan asked, as Natalia took a seat next to him. James looked out the window, arms crossed over his chest.

"I never laid a finger on her." James said.

"What about the bruises that covered her body?" Natalia asked, Ryan raising an eyebrow at James.

"She's a kid. I guess she's also a clumsy kid." James said.

"Uh- huh." Ryan nodded, sliding the evidence bag with the bloody shirt towards James.

"What's that?"

"We found it in your daughter's room…" Natalia said, staring at James.

"I don't know where that came from." James said, seeing his lawyer come towards the interrogation. Natalia let out a small groan as James got up.

"I think I'll see myself out." James said, Ryan swiveling in his chair to face Natalia.

"He'll crack sooner or later." Ryan said, giving Natalia a friendly pat on the shoulder before heading out the room.

"It better be sooner or Sarah will have to go back to him" Natalia sighed.

-0-

Sarah brought 2 sets of clothes when she ran away, but Calleigh who was now her whatever she was because the papers were still not filled out took her to mall to get some new clothes since Horatio had given Calleigh a week off.

Sarah didn't stop grinning the whole ride there, but Calleigh was during her best not to drive 70mph.

"Ok Sarah, what about this one?" Calleigh asked, pulling out a pink plaid button up off the rack. So far they had already bought a pair of jeans, some house slippers, and some tops. "You'd look cute in it." Calleigh said.

"I don't like it much. I only want those." Sarah pointed at the clothes that were in Calleigh's hands.

"Ok fine." Calleigh laughed. "But you need pajamas so go pick out a set." Calleigh said

-0-

"Travers." Maxine snapped, walking into the trace lab. The British lab tech was still bent over the microscope. "Mike!" Maxine glared at him, her palms flat on the glass table. "MSAB, answer me damnit!" Maxine barked, pulling a headphone out his ear.

"Yes…?" Mike asked, staring at Maxine who had her arms crossed over her chest clearly not amused with Travers.

"This is exactly why I call my MSAB, Travers, because you don't answer to anything else." Maxine sighed. "Reach any results?" Maxine asked, peering into Travers's iTouch. He covered with his hand, glaring at Maxine.

"No. I swear to God that you're hell bent on getting on my nerves, Miss Annoying DNA Tech." He hissed, Maxine snorting.

"Funny." Maxine said. "Do tell me when you get any results, though." Maxine said before leaving.

"I'll tell them to you on your dead bed." Michael muttered under his breath.

"What in the world is going on between you and Valera?" Ryan asked.

"Long story." Travers mumbled.

"I- um-…" Ryan thought for a while, staring at the trace sheet of the bloodied blouse. "Is there any point in asking you if you're going to ask her out on a date?" Ryan asked, Travers staring at him as though he had gone crazy.

"What the _bloody hell _is wrong with you, Wolfe?" Travers asked, Ryan's cell phone buzzing thankfully, as Tom called him out for a 911 text.

"I gotta go! Maybe you could ask her out for a drink later!" Ryan chuckled, his voice being drowned in the music that infested Travers's headphones.

-0-

"Miss Calleigh, I'm tired, can we go back home already?" Sarah whined, hanging onto Calleigh's hand.

"Don't call me Miss Calleigh, Sarah. Just call me Calleigh." Calleigh said, sitting down on a wooden bench. Sarah looked around nervously.

"I can't call you that." Sarah said. "You're an adult, and I should always respect adults by not calling them by their first names." Sarah said, staring at her hands as she sat on the bench swinging her legs.

"Well what do you want to call me then?" Calleigh asked, smoothing out the 7 year olds brown hair.

-0-

A frantic Maxine whizzed by the trace lab, skidding right into Horatio's office.

"Is everything okay, Miss Valera?" Horatio asked, lifting his blue eyes from the computer screen, staring at Maxine who had come to an unsteady halt in front of Horatio, nearly knocking over a chair in the process.

"Yes… well… kinda. I found epithelials on the rope and ran them against Kendra's and James's DNA. I also ran a parental check on Sarah…" Maxine breathed deeply.

"Well?"

"The DNA on the rope was James's and Sarah…" Maxine paused, trying to catch her breath. "Sarah isn't James's." Maxine said.

-0-

"Tom! Oh how splendid to see you, doctor, what was the 911 text about?" Ryan asked, Tom quickly walking Ryan into the morgue where Kendra's body lay.

"She was poisoned first. I have no idea how the other ME missed it, but Kendra was poisoned." Tom said in a rather giddy whisper.

"With what?" Ryan blinked rapidly.

"I have no idea. I took a sample of the insides. The scarring does hint that it was something erosive, but you should get Travers to run that." Tom said.

"Oh lovely." Ryan mumbled, heading into the elevator.

-0-

Sarah was still thinking about what she wanted to call Calleigh when they exited the mall. She thought the whole car ride, and finally when they reached Calleigh's house, she spoke up.

"I know what I want to call you, Miss Calleigh." Sarah said quietly.

"Well? What is it then?" Calleigh asked.

"I want to call you my Mommy." Sarah said, looking up at Calleigh.

-0-

**Cliffy? I think so!**

**So…**

**Kendra was poisoned, Sarah isn't James's, and James's DNA was on the rope on which Kendra had apparently used to hang herself.**

**Foul play? You tell me.**

**E/C fluff stuff coming up in the chapter after the next.**

**(Oh and I'm sorry for the absence of a lot of Calleigh in this chapter but I had to do that…so that we'll have more Calleigh soon.) **

**R^R? (R to the power of R, ahahaha.)**


	7. Who's There?

"Um…" Calleigh stared at Sarah. "Sarah, but I'm not your mother, honey." Calleigh said.

"I know. But you're the best mommy I'd ever had." Sarah sighed, hugging her stuffed animal.

"Look, how about I go make us something to eat, and maybe then we could talk?" Calleigh asked BUT Sarah didn't answer, staring her white kitty. "You can watch some TV if you want." Calleigh smiled.

-0-

"Oh of course." Ryan mumbled when he got back to the lab, looking for Travers. He had taken a five minute break to do something, leaving the trace in the search of Travers.

"You're apologizing for calling me annoying?" Maxine asked, with a laugh as she hauled something from the evidence locker onto a table.

"Yeah." Travers said, rifling through a white box full of evidence himself. "Look, something is or was bothering you today, and I'm sorry." Travers said, rifling through the box.

"Apology accepted. I'm still calling you a Mr. Smart Ass Brit if I'm really pissed off with you." Maxine said.

"Anyways, what's wrong with you today?" Mike asked.

"One of my cats got run over by a car." Maxine laughed bitterly. "I think I got a little attached to my cats." Maxine said.

"Oh. Well then I'm sincerely sorry. How about I buy you a drink today in the memory of your cat?" Mike asked.

"You really would not want to do that unless you want to see me drunk." Maxine smiled, standing next Travers.

"Travers, I need you to run me a sample." Ryan burst into the evidence locker, Maxine leaving with a slight huff. "Seriously, what just happened between you and Maxine just right now?" Ryan asked.

"She just told me that her cat got run over by a car." Travers said.

"So Tom found scarring in Kendra's stomach tissue, and I was wondering if you could find out what chemical she was poisoned with." Ryan said.

"Wolfe, that's nearly impossible. The scarring could theoretically hint on what strength the poison was but it's not going to tell me exactly what." Travers said.

"Yeah, well you go do that, but I need to interrogate the dad." Ryan said and disappeared into the abyss of the lab.

"So, James, do you know that Sarah wasn't your daughter?" Ryan asked, Natalia sitting next to him as they interrogated James.

"What are you guys even talking about?" James asked, looking outside.

"The parental DNA didn't match you. It matched Kendra but not you." Natalia explained.

"I bet it was just a computer mistake." James said, James's lawyer coming into the interrogation room.

"I'm here to assist my client." James's lawyer said sitting down next to James, facing a rather annoyed Ryan and Natalia.

"We're charging your client with murder, Mr. Haights." Ryan told the lawyer.

"No you're not." Haights shook his head. "You have no evidence to prove that he killed whoever." He said, glaring at the two CSIs.

"We have his DNA on the rope that was used to hang Kendra." Natalia snapped.

"You mean on the rope that Mrs. Williamson used to hang herself. The original county treated the case as a suicide. Which it was, Miss Boa Vista." Haights said.

"My wife used a rope that was in our shed. I probably used it before the suicide and that's why my skin was found on the rope. I would never kill me wife. That's plain stupid." James scoffed.

"You had a motive." Ryan countered.

"That she was apparently cheating on me. She wasn't." James said.

"How th- JAMES- SARAH ISN'T YOUR DAUGHTER. KENDRA WAS CHEATING ON YOU AND THAT'S WHY YOU KILLED HER. THAT'S ALSO WHY YOU ABUSED AND STARVED SARAH." Ryan raised his voice, James getting up to beat Ryan up.

"You're calling me a liar? A murderer? You better say it to my face you bastard!" James spat.

"That's enough." Haights said, getting up and leading James out of the interrogation room.

"Now what the hell was that?" Ryan snapped, staring at Natalia, hoping to get an explanation.

"He just got away with murder." Natalia sighed. "Oh god. He's probably coming after Sarah next." Natalia shot up from her chair and sped out of the interrogation room.

"Eric!" Horatio called out to the Cuban CSI as Eric passed Horatio's office. "Close the door, Eric, we don't want the IAB snooping around." The red haired lutienant said.

"What do you need, H?" Eric asked, closing the door behind him as he entered Horatio's office.

"You know that Sarah's father is no longer is custody, right?" Horatio asked. Eric nodded. "Well since Sarah is staying with Calleigh, I thought that they could use some extra protection." Horatio said.

"In the words of Calleigh herself-" Eric began but was interrupted by Horatio's blue eyed glare. "I'll get to it Horatio."

-0-

"Are you sure you don't want to watch some cartoons or something?" Calleigh asked Sarah that was still sitting on the couch.

"No." She answered in a small voice, as someone knocked on the door.

"Who is this ungodly hour?" Calleigh muttered, walking over to the front door and opening it.

-0-

**Cliffy? We could say that.**


	8. Couches Aren't Meant For Sleeping On

"Hope the traffic wasn't too bad." Calleigh smirked. "But I'm pretty sure I don't need a babysitter, Eric." Calleigh said. Eric smiled, pushing past Calleigh. "Hey! Who let you into my house, mister?" Calleigh asked, standing in front of Eric before he was able to make another step. Sarah giggled.

"Lieutenant's orders." Eric said. Calleigh scowled. "Hey, it's only temporary." Eric said, as Calleigh fished out her cell phone from her purse.

"Don't scare Sarah." Calleigh muttered, as Eric sat on the couch next to Sarah. Sarah scooted away from him.

"I don't bite, I swear." Eric said, Sarah casting sideways glances at Eric.

"Oh. So it's true." Calleigh said as Horatio explained the situation. "I thought it was a joke. Oh yeah, I'll take care of him, I might just duct tape him to the couch once or so. I was kidding, Horatio." Calleigh said. "Ok. Bye." Calleigh said, putting the cell phone on the kitchen counter. "Well at least your alibi checks out." Calleigh said, staring at Eric. "How long is temporary?" Calleigh asked.

"Till the rest of the CSIs catch well… yeah." Eric said, casting a glance at Sarah, Calleigh nodding. Even though Calleigh did have a safe full of guns, Sarah did sleep a room down from Calleigh's bedroom, making her a perfect target.

"And yeah, actually, he doesn't bite." Calleigh said, looking at Sarah. "If he does bite you, Sar, I promise you, that on that day he'll be taped to the couch for the rest of the day." Calleigh smirked. "Guess I have to feed you now too." Calleigh said.

"Are you going to stay grumpy about this all week? Because, um, child services are checking up on us tomorrow." Eric said, Calleigh raising a brow to look at Eric.

~Later that Evening~

"No. The TV choice is first her, then me, and then maybe you. Might never be you because you're acting like an idiot." Calleigh said, when Eric reached for the remote that was laying on the coffee table.

"Calleigh, seriously, lighten up." Eric said, reaching over, to hold onto Calleigh's delicate hand.

Sarah was sent to the bathroom to brush her teeth, Eric and Calleigh had a one on one talk. "Do you think that we should let Sarah know that we're dating?" Calleigh asked, looking at the hallway once in a while.

"I don't know. If we do, she might find a father figure in me and might fear me even more than she does now." Eric said. "But you're playing a good mother figure, Cal." Eric said, Calleigh wrapping her arms around Eric's neck, kissing him softly and then realizing that Sarah could see them, pulled away.

"You're still sleeping on the couch." Calleigh said.

"Couches aren't made for sleeping." Sarah piped up from the hallway, staring at the two.

"Well they are for my friend here." Calleigh laughed. Eric scowled.

"But couches aren't made for sleeping. They're made for sitting and jumping on them." Sarah said, walking over to the couch, and climbing onto it, and bouncing a little bit.

"Get off the couch, Sarah, please. Eric needs sleep." Calleigh said. Sarah got off the couch and stared at Calleigh, then at Eric.

"But people sleep on beds, not on couches." Sarah said, looking at Eric as though he was an idiot. "Miss Calleigh has a large bed, maybe you could share it with her." Sarah said, looking up at Eric. Eric and Calleigh both grimaced, trying to withhold their laughter.

"Alright, bedtime, Sarah." Calleigh said, letting out a little laugh. "And no, I will not allow you to share a bed with me. Not tonight at least." Calleigh said when she had returned.

~0~

"Why is your friend sleeping on the floor?" Sarah asked, when she and Calleigh came from their rooms. Eric has successfully fallen off the couch somewhere in the middle of the night, and was now snoring facedown into the carpet.

"Eric." Calleigh said, nudging Eric's face with her toe. "Eric Delko, get off the floor, Sarah thinks you're crazy." Calleigh said, and Eric with a groan, pulled himself off the floor.

"Yeah. You see, Sarah was right, I should be sharing a bed with you since then I wouldn't be falling off couches and sleeping on the floor and Sarah wouldn't be thinking I'm crazy. Sarah knows that couches and floors aren't meant for sleeping." Eric said, motioning towards Sarah.

Sarah looked like she wanted to say something, but was afraid of the consequences, so Calleigh nudged her in the ribs. "Couches aren't meant for sleeping on. Floors are, during sleepovers." Sarah said.

"So you see? Since you're crashing at my house, you're either sleeping on the couch or the floor. Now go and shower, I'm not harboring a smelly CSI at my house." Calleigh said, and Eric shrugged, and headed towards the bathroom.

"Am I going to my dad?" Sarah asked out of the blue, as she sat on a chair at the breakfast table as Calleigh whipped up waffles. Calleigh looked at her, sighing. The little angel was afraid of her father, and Calleigh knew that if they didn't have enough evidence, she would have to go back to her dad. Neither of them wanted that.

"No." Calleigh said. "I told you I'd keep you safe, and I'm a person of my word." Sarah said, as Eric came out from the bathroom wearing a pink button up and jeans. "I'm in a good mood today, so I decided to feed you." Calleigh said, Eric smirking lightly as she set a plate of waffles in front of Eric as someone knocked on the door.

"Thank you Calleigh. Morning Sarah." Eric said.

"Morning." Sarah answered quietly.

"Who is that? Your ghost?" Calleigh asked, getting up. "No one called you here, Stetler." Calleigh snapped when she opened the door. Sarah got up, hiding behind Eric.

"Mr. Delko, you're off the case. I'll ask Lieutenant Caine to find someone else to protect Miss Duquesne." Stetler sneered.

-0-

***too lazy to write informative A/N***

**Katia: R&R!**

**Muse: R&R!**

**Katia: I HAVE 3 FREAKING RED MAGICAL FISH! :O  
**


	9. Replacments Fail

**So, anyways, I've noticed an upward trend in reviews after the review for TCY went out the room.**

**Please enjoy the following chapter of I Only Trust You, brought to you by me. :}  
**

* * *

"What are you talking about, Stetler?" Calleigh asked sharply, Sarah hiding behind Calleigh.

"If Mr. Delko stays with you, both of you will be violating department rules." Stetler said, staring at Eric.

"Stetler, that's just stupid." Eric said, staring at Stetler. "It's not like we're having intercourse or anything. I'm just looking after Calleigh and Sarah." Eric said.

"Well that can be accomplished by any other CSI on Horatio's team. Now either you leave now, or you are fired." Stetler said.

Casting Stetler a dirty look, Eric got the things that he brought and left the apartment before he headed down the stairs. Stetler closed the door, and Calleigh bolted it behind him, reading to bash Stetler's head in.

"Is he coming back?" Sarah asked meekly, her voice nearly a squeak.

"Who is?" Calleigh asked.

"Your friend." Sarah said, staring at the door.

"I really don't know, honey." Calleigh said, slumping down into a chair.

-0-

"-you should just save your breath and go to hell!" Maxine exclaimed, as Natalia opened the door to the DNA lab, Travers nearly knocking Natalia over as he back walked out of the lab, clearly flipping Maxine the bird.

"Incoming bitchy- ness, eh?" Natalia asked, before pulling on her lab coat.

"Go to hell, yourself, Natalia." Maxine sighed, staring at the computer screen. Natalia shrugged and walked past her.

"Wanna tell me what just happened?" Natalia asked, powering up her computer.

"Yes. Remind me to never have drinks with Travers ever again." Maxine said. Natalia furrowed her brow, and shifted her glance back at the computer screen before staring back at Maxine.

"Did you… have sex with him last night?" Natalia asked, shaking her head.

"Yes." Maxine confessed, staring at her keyboard.

"Oh did you hear that? Your cat just rolled over in its grave." Ryan said, coming into the DNA lab. "I guess that's why Travers looked like he was electrocuted." Ryan said.

"That's very funny, Ryan." Maxine said. "But unlike you, I am actually- never mind. Did you come here for a reason, or just to make a joke about dead Buttons?" Maxine asked.

"Yes, I did come here for a reason." Ryan said. "You got anything on James?" Ryan asked Natalia.

"Nope. His lawyer keeps on bailing him out, or twisting up our words so that he prove us he's wrong." Natalia sighed. "Oh and Stetler pulled Eric off the case, since it was getting too personal with him and Calleigh." Natalia said.

"That slime ball." Maxine muttered, and didn't even realize that both Ryan and Natalia were staring her. "Stetler I mean." Maxine said blushing. Still having both of her friends staring at her, Maxine's face turned beet red as she nearly buried her nose in the computer screen.

-0-

The person that came to replace Eric wasn't even a CSI. If it was a CSI, the problems would've been a lot easier to handle. If it would've been Ryan or Walter, and they got on her nerves, she could just lock them outside, and if it would've been Natalia, Calleigh would hardly freak out.

But it was none of those people, but actually a patrol cop, that brought in two six packs of beer, scared the living hell out of Sarah by screaming at her when she tripped over his shoes, and tried to get into Calleigh's bed right after dinner. When that didn't work out, he drank all of the beer that he had brought and settled down to watch the game, and Sarah quietly snuck into her room.

"Well, blondie, now that the kid is asleep, we can have some fun." Gary said, beginning to attempt to kiss up Calleigh's neck.

"Get off of me." Calleigh snarled, reaching for a gun that she kept hidden in the couch.

"Oh come on? You wanna play hard to get?" Gary sneered. "Fine." He said.

Calleigh thought that she had explained herself clearly, but she realized that she thought wrong when Gary's hard started creeping up Calleigh's thigh.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House." Calleigh growled, but Gary didn't stop. "I'm not afraid to pull the trigger, asshole." Calleigh said, getting up off of the couch, the barrel still pointed at Gary.

"Why should I?" Gary sneered. He must've forgot his own gun, and looked very annoyed by that.

"Because what you did was sexual harassment, and Stetler will have fun with his new chew toy." Calleigh said. "Now get the hell out of my sight." Calleigh snarled. Gary got up, but didn't even head towards the door. Instead of that, he knocked over a lamp that was standing on a side table.

"NO! I was told to protect you, and I am doing that!" Gary slurred drunkenly, Calleigh ready to pull the trigger.

"Don't hurt Miss Calleigh!" Sarah ran out of her room, tears flowing down her cheeks as beet faced Gary stared at her.

"LEAVE!" Calleigh yelled.

"FINE!" Gary flipped Calleigh the bird, before leaving the apartment, closing the door with a slam that made a decorative plate fall off the wall, crashing into a million pieces.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Calleigh asked, when she hid her gun.

"H- he was going to hurt you." Sarah wailed. "But I love you, and I don't want him to hurt you!" Sarah cried.

"I'm okay, okay?" Calleigh asked, pulling Sarah into her lap. "Look, I'll get you some milk and a cookie and then you can go back to sleep, okay sweetheart?" Calleigh asked, brushing Sarah's bangs back as Sarah nodded quietly.

Calleigh went into the kitchen and while getting something for herself to graze on, she called Eric.

"It's nearly midnight, Cal. You better have a good reason to be calling me so late." Eric said, Eric's groggy- ness radiating through the phone.

"Get over here right now." Calleigh said. When Eric asked what happened, Calleigh said, "Just get over here!" And hung up.

* * *

**OOOOOH. Clliffy again?**

**I'm horrible! But you love me. So if I were you, I'd tap that button beneath this a review. **

**:]  
**


	10. Chocolate Chip Pancakes and More IAB

"You okay?" Eric asked as Calleigh opened the door.

"I'm fine." Calleigh sighed, glancing at Sarah who was nodding off to sleep on the couch. "Go to your room, honey." Calleigh said, quietly waking `Sarah up. Sarah's eyes snapped open as she stared at Calleigh and then at Eric.

"Okay." She whispered and walked back into Calleigh's guest room.

"_What _happened?" Eric asked. Calleigh sighed, walking to the kitchen section of her apartment.

"Your replacement happened. In other words, he got drunk as hell and tried to seduce me. We got into a little scuffle and Sarah freaked out." Calleigh explained, drinking a glass of water in one gulp. Eric still looked worried.

"And why did you call me?" Eric asked. Calleigh sighed.

"Because Sarah was getting used to you when the other patrol cop came." Calleigh said, as Eric followed her to the couch.

"Okay. So, I'll stay for the night. But IAB is going to have our asses in the morning." Eric sighed. "I'll sleep on the couch." Eric said. Calleigh shook her head.

"No." Calleigh said.

"What am I supposed to do? Sleep on the floor?" Eric asked. Calleigh smiled.

"Actually, I was thinking that you could sleep with me." Eric's jaw dropped. "My heater broke." Calleigh shrugged.

"You're going to make an amazing mom, Cal." Eric whispered, as Calleigh drifted off to sleep in his arms. "I love you." He said, and Calleigh felt him press a kiss to her shoulder.

What seemed like 2 seconds passed since that moment when she woke up, Eric missing, and Sarah standing at the foot of the bed.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Calleigh groaned, pulling her pillow and blanket over her head.

"Nearly nine!" Sarah piped. She had an adorable voice, but right now Calleigh wanted to throw a stuffed animal at her and sleep.

"Sweetie, it's a Saturday." Calleigh groaned. Then she realized that her cheeks were slightly dusted with flour. Calleigh sat up in bed. "What's going on in the kitchen right now?" Calleigh asked.

"We're making pancakes!" Sarah said, getting up onto the bed. Calleigh stared at her, wondering if the hyper human being in front of her would start jumping on the bed. But she didn't. Instead she settled down into an Indian sitting position, her elbows on her knees, and her hands supporting her head.

"We?" Calleigh bolted out of the bed, Sarah scrambling of the bed, following her.

"Your friend and I." Sarah grinned, as Calleigh came to a halt in the entrance to the living.

"Oh god." Calleigh's greens eyes looked like they had no ending as she stared at the scene that was playing out in the kitchen. Eric was barefoot, wearing one of his tshirts and shorts as he flipped another pancake.

"They're chocolate chip!" Sarah exclaimed, but Calleigh had already disappeared into the bathroom. "I like your hair… Miss Calleigh…?" Sarah cocked her head to the side, as Calleigh pulled her up onto the bathroom counter.

"Fine. But when the papers are filed… well I don't know what going to happen when the papers are going to be filed." Calleigh sighed, as her cell phone rang. "'Cuse me." Calleigh said, leaving the bathroom, and heading into the bedroom.

"Maxine, you're calling me at ten on a Saturday." Calleigh snapped when she answered her phone.

"_And you're speaking to the person that hasn't had one wink of sleep in the past 60 hours." Maxine said. "Cut it out!" She nearly giggled, as someone- most likely a male whispered something._

"Oh, well, just because you're stuck with Prince Charming in the same lab for the last 60 hours does not that you can call me this early." Calleigh said, attempting to find something to wear in her closet.

"_Well, you're stuck with your Prince Charming, so fair is fair. Look, Sarah's dad isn't exactly James Williamson." Maxine said._

"But he really is…" Calleigh was ready to get over to the lab in her pajamas and shake the living light out of Maxine.

"_Victor Ivanovich Petrov." Maxine said. "How many times do I need to tell you to cut it out?" Maxine snapped, and the sound of high heels sounded again. _

"So he's Russian. Thank you for alerting me of that at… oh lookie, it's nine fifteen." Calleigh said, pulling out a crisp white blouse out of her closet. "Tell your Prince Charming that it only takes a couple of shots to loosen you up and well, frankly enough, actually never mind." Calleigh said. "Bye-bye!" She chirped.

"_Calleigh be care-" _But Calleigh had already hung up.

"I guess we should go eat those pancakes." Calleigh said when she saw Sarah standing next to her. She had so much to tell Maxine but she knew that she should've shut up before Sarah heard anything. "I thought that you couldn't cook to save your own life." Calleigh said after chewing through the first bite of the pancake.

"Well, clearly I can. It's surprising that you have a fully stocked pantry." Eric said. The whole merry little party was already finishing up their drinks, which was coffee for most, and orange juice for the minorities when someone knocked on the door. "I'm betting my top dollar that that is IAB." Eric snarled.

"What's to bet, it's definitely them." Calleigh snapped getting up. She was exactly decent, but she was at home, and at home a pair of pajama pants was decent. "What's up, Rick?" Calleigh asked when she opened the door. But this time, it was Rick with James- or as Maxine told her, Victor.

…

**HOLY. CRAP. WHAT. DID. I. DO. QUESTION. MARK. EXCLAMATION. MARK.**

**:3**

**OaO Katia, and if you're a House fan, go check out my new(AND FIRST) House fanfic! It's a Huddy fanfic! **


End file.
